yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 101
For The Team is the one-hundredth and first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei has scraped a win over Andore, but his next opponent is Breo, whose strategy is deck destruction. Yusei's deck proves an easy target and decreases to 23 cards, but Yusei never goes on defense. He pushes onward, drawing new cards from his Deck and launching an attack with "Stardust Dragon". But none of it fazes Breo, who reduces Yusei's Deck further. He then sets a final defense that presents Yusei with a choice: gamble with a draw and possibly receive a penalty, or try to destroy the key Trap. He believes Yusei will not risk his cards when he is in such a tight spot, and once Yusei destroys the Trap, another of his cards will eliminate the remainder of Yusei's deck. To the shock of everyone on Team Unicorn, Yusei bets on his draw. It works, as Breo's card delivers Yusei's other ace monster -- Junk Synchron. This allows Yusei to unveil his latest Synchro monster, which rips apart Breo's combo and delivers the finishing attack. But moments before the impact, Breo uses his last card to deal parting damage to Yusei, leaving him with a sliver of life and only 4 cards in his Deck against Jean, who is up next and ready to begin his assault. The first match of the WRGP will come down to a survival between the two Last Wheelers.]] Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs. Breo :Continued from the previous episode... Before ending his turn, Breo sets 2 cards. (Yusei's Deck: 23) Yusei's turn (Yusei's SPC: 12; Breo's SPC: 3) Yusei's hand contains Summon Tax, Stronghold Guardian, Sonic Chick and Backup Warrior. He takes his Draw Phase and then activates "Speed Spell - Accelerator Draw" to draw 2 cards from his deck. Yusei attacks Breo directly with "Stardust Dragon" (Breo: 1500 Life Points). Breo activates "Regretful Tuning", which let him revive his "Voltic Bicorn". Yusei sets one card and ends his turn. (Yusei's Deck: 20) Breo's turn (Yusei's SPC: 12; Breo's SPC: 4) Breo attacks "Stardust Dragon" with "Voltic Bicorn". Yusei chains "Synchro Striker Unit" to increase "Stardust Dragon" ATK by 1000 (ATK: 3500). Breo chains with "Compliance" to increase "Voltic Bicorn's" ATK by the same ammount (ATK: 3500). Both monsters are destroyed, so they both loses 7 cards from their decks due to "Voltic Bicorn's" effect. Breo activates his face-down "Tuning Failure", which makes Yusei lose 8 cards from the top of his Deck, equal to the Level of his destroyed Synchro monster ("Stardust Dragon"). (Yusei's Deck: 20→5) Breo sets 3 cards and ends his turn. Yusei's turn (Yusei's SPC: 12; Breo's SPC: 5) Yusei draws a card and Breo activates "Bewitching Tricolore" which prevents Yusei from attacking, and lets him draw a card and apply an appropriate effect depending on the type of card he draws (Monster, Spell or Trap). Yusei decides to use this effect. He draws "Junk Synchron", so he has to put 1 card form his hand to the top of his Deck. Yusei Normal Summons Junk Synchron, and uses it with "Card Breaker" and "Dash Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Junk Destroyer" (ATK: 2600). "Junk Destroyer's" effect destroys "Bewitching Tricolore" and a face-down Trap card ("Destruction Trigger"). Yusei attacks directly with "Junk Destroyer". Breo activates "Damage Lance" to reduce Junk Destroyer's ATK to 1600 and inflict 1000 damage to Yusei (Yusei: 1000 Life Points; Breo: 0 Life Points) (Yusei's Deck: 4) Yusei wins. Yusei Fudo vs. Jean Jean's turn (Yusei's SPC: 12; Jean's SPC: 6) Jean Normal Summons "Trident Warrior" (ATK: 1800). Its effect lets him Special Summon "Delta Fly" (ATK: 1500) from his hand. "Delta Fly's" effect increases "Trident Warrior's" Level to 5. He uses his 2 monsters to Synchro Summon "Lightning Tricorn" (ATK: 2800). He attacks "Junk Destroyer" with "Lightning Tricorn". Yusei activates the effect of his "Shield Warrior" from his Graveyard, negating the destruction of "Junk Destroyer" (Yusei: 800 Life Points). Jean activates "Speed World 2's" effect. By reducing his SPC by 4, he inflicts 800 damage to Yusei, but Yusei activates "Damage Eater's" effect from his Graveyard, removing it and 1 card in his hand from play to negate the damage, and gain LP by the same amount of damage he would take. (Yusei: 1600 Life Points). Jean sets 2 cards and ends his turn. Yusei's turn (Yusei's SPC: 12; Jean's SPC: 3) Yusei activates "Speed World 2's" effect. By removing 10 SPC, he destroys "Lightning Tricorn". Yusei uses "Junk Destroyer" to attack Jean directly, but Jean activates "Reanimation Wave" halve the damage he took from a Synchro Monster (Jean: 2700 Life Points), and Special Summon 1 monster from his Graveyard whose Level equals to that Synchro Monster. He Special Summons "Lightning Tricorn" (ATK: 2800). Yusei summons "Sonic Chick" (DEF: 300) and ends his turn. (Yusei's Deck: 3) Jean's turn (Yusei's SPC: 3; Jean's SPC: 4) Jean summons "Rhinotaurus". He attacks "Junk Destroyer" with "Lightning Tricorn" and destroys it (Yusei: 1400 Life Points). Jean attacks "Sonic Chick" with "Rhinotaurus" and destroys it. He activates "Rhinotaurus" effect to attack Yusei directly. :Continued next episode...